The Package
by SierraLarson
Summary: G/V One-shot: Videl gets a package in the mail from Gohan.


**08/17/10**

This is my third fic! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT. If I did, we would have seen how Gohan and Videl got together, but we didn't, so what does that prove? I also don't own the song "1 2 3 4". That belongs to the Plain White T's.

This takes place 4 months after Buu gets killed.

~*~*~*~*~*~The Package~*~*~*~*~*~

"See those stains disappear right before your eyes!"

*CLICK*

"Victory is mine!"

*CLICK*

"Add a cup of chicken broth and stir"

Videl turned the T.V. off and set the remote control down. She sighed. There was nothing good on T.V. and no one was home. That is until Hercule came into the room.

"I'm home!" he said.

Videl turned around and saw him standing in the doorway of one of the many living rooms.

"Finally!" she said, glad that her father was home, "You've been gone for a whole week!" She got off of the couch that she had been previously sitting on and turned around. She then took notice of the package in his hands. Wondering what it is, she pointed to it and asked, "What's that?"

"Oh, this? Well it came in the mail. It says that it's from Gohan," he said.

"Gohan?" asked Videl.

Hercule nodded, "And it says that it's for you,"

"Really?" Videl walked over to her dad and looked at the package. It was about the size of a small microwave.

"Yep" Hercule handed the package to her. Once Videl had it in her own hands, she inspected it some more. "I wonder what's inside?"

"I don't know. I'm going to take it up to my room and open it," she said as she started walking towards the stairs that were to the left.

"Alright, but if there's anything inappropriate or illegal in there I want you to tell me, ok?" Hercule said.

"Alright, but I doubt that he would send anything like that"

"You never know sweetie"

Videl walked down the hallway and came to a stop at her bedroom door. She shifted the package so she could have one hand free, reached for the doorknob, and turned it. She opened her door, walked inside, closed the door behind her with her foot, and set the package down on her bed.

"Hmmm, I wonder what's inside? And why didn't he just give this to me yesterday when I saw him?" Videl thought aloud. "Well, I guess I won't know unless I open it," With that said, she opened it, and was surprised to find a radio (that also plays CDs). 'A radio?' she thought. She took it out and set it on her bed, next to the now empty package. Then she noticed a little note taped to the side of the radio. She took it off and read it:

_Play the song and listen to the words_

Videl was confused 'Song? He wants me to listen to a song?' She shrugged, bent down, and pushed the "Play" button on the front of the radio.

_1 2 1 2 3 4_

_{insert guitar}_

_Give me more lovin' then I've ever had_

_Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad_

_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_Barely gettin mad_

_I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy_

_As easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4_

_There's only 1 thing_

_2 do_

_3 words_

_4 you_

_I love you_

_There's only_

_1 way_

_2 say those_

_3 words_

_And that's what I'll do_

_I love you_

Videls eyes widened. 'Does he love me?' she thought. If he did, boy would she be happy. Why? Because she loved him of course! And if you didn't know that, then you obviously didn't pay attention when you were watching the show. Anyway, back to the story!

Outside of her window, Gohan watched her. He had put the package in her mailbox about an hour ago, and has been waiting outside, wanting to make sure she retrieves it. He watched as her eyes widened and smiled, then decided to announce that he was there.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Videl turned her head towards the light knocking on her window and was surprised to find Gohan there. 'How long has he been there?' she thought. She walked over to the window and opened it. When Gohan flew in, she shut it. She walked over and stood in front of him. "Uh, hey Gohan" she said.

Gohan smiled, "Hi Videl, how are you?"

"Um, I'm good" Videl said, still surprised that he was there.

"That's good," Gohan said. He looked past her and saw the radio, that was still playing the song, sitting on her bed. "I see you got what I sent you?"

"Yeah. I listened to the words like you told me, and I was wondering, do you love me?" she asked, hoping he would say "yes".

Gohan sighed and nodded, "With all of my heart"

Videl smiled a small smile, while Gohan just looked at her. A moment had passed before she said "I love you too"

"R-really?" Gohan said, surprised.

Videl nodded.

"Wow" was all he said before he felt something warm press against his lips. It took him a moment to realize that Videl was kissing him. His mind raced. He couldn't believe that she was kissing him! The love of his life, the girl that he thought about every night before he fell asleep, was kissing him! This was all too much for him to handle, and he fainted.

Videl looked down at him, surprised that he had fainted, 'He looks so cute when he's sleeping' she thought. She smiled and continued to watch him.

THE END

I hope you liked it! Maybe you can review so I can find out? I hope you do. I just love getting reviews, but doesn't everybody? I believe everyone does. Anyway, be sure to watch "Passion of the Christ 2: Crucify This". If you don't know what I'm talking about, then you probably haven't seen "Family Guy" (I don't own that either). Also, if you like DBZ (which you obviously do if you bothered to read this), be sure to watch TeamFourStar's abridged series (it's basically a parody) on Youtube (and no, nobody told me to say this)! Over and out.


End file.
